Bracelets
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Lilly wears a certain type of bracelet and everyone bugs her about them. What can Oliver do? Loliver friendship!


Lilly looked herself over in her closet made of mirrors.** (AN: I have that. It's a life saver!)** She was wearing a pink top over an orange tank top with long pink sweat pants to match her shirt. _And now…for accessories!_ Lilly thought and walked to her dresser and opened her drawer where she kept some of her jewelry.

She picked her black rubber bracelets **(AN: link to pic in my profile)** that you can lace together and they make a cool pattern. She loved those kind of bracelets and wore them in different colors a lot. She had her diamond heart necklace that her aunt gave her that she always wears.

Lilly grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, grabbing a Poptart on the way. She walked to Oliver's house where Miley was already waiting.

"Hey, Lilly." Miley greeted her.

"Hey." Lilly responded as she opened her pack of Poptarts and gave one of them (Cream and Cookie!) to Miley.

"Thanks! I love these!" She said as she ate it and Lilly giggled.

Lilly felt like poking Miley, so she did and Miley wrinkled her eyebrow as she looked at Lilly and took hold of her hand.

"Why are you wearing those bracelets?" She asked, sounding truly concerned.

"I wear them all the time, Miley, what's the big deal?" She pulled her hand back.

"Not the black ones! Don't you know what they mean?"

"No. What?" Lilly asked interested.

"Hey guys!" Oliver came out of his house.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed. "Do you know what these bracelets mean?" She asked, holding up Lilly's arm.

"Oh yeah. Make sure people don't break them, Lills." He responded.

"What? Why?" Lilly was so confused.

"Because there's a stupid theory (that I don't think is true at all, but still.) that if you wear the black ones and someone breaks it you have to…like….you know…" Miley tripped over her words awkwardly. "Like,….do it with them…" She explained slowly.

"Eww!" Lilly exclaimed. "But, I'm not like that!"

"So take them off." Oliver shrugged.

"But I like them!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging her wrist to her chest. "They show my

punk-y, edgy, side."

"Well, expect to get a lot of comments on them." Miley warned as they walked into school.

Sure enough, Amber and Ashley came right up to them.

"Lilly, you do know what those bracelets mean, right?"

"Yes…" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Wow, we didn't think you were like that." Amber smiled evilly. They paraded down the hallway, leaving Lilly feel really bad.

"Don't listen to them, they're annoying." Miley reassured her.

Within the next hour, Lilly had gotten a lot of kind of rude comments on her bracelets. It was really starting to annoy her that she had to tell everyone that she just liked how the bracelets look and she wasn't like that. It was really getting on her nerves and she didn't know if she could take it anymore.

Her eyes were just welling up as she walked out of Biology and to her locker where Oliver was already at his.

"Hey." He said, and turned to her smiling.

"Hey." Lilly replied weakly. She looked up at him and Oliver saw she was crying.

"Lills, what's wrong?" He asked and pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Everyone's bugging me about the stupid bracelets and it's so annoying! Everyone thinks I'm like…weird and I keep telling them that it's only if you break it, but then they think I'd do it, so I have to tell them that I just like how they look and I wouldn't do anything like that…and it's just…ugh." Lilly vented all in one breath, ending in a sigh.

"Oh. Okay, here, ya know what?" He pulled away and Lilly ripped the bracelets off and threw them in her locker as Oliver was looking through his muttering, "I think I have a few in here….ah! Here we go!" He pulled out two tan and gold elastic bands that looked like thin hair ties, but if you looked closely, you could tell that they're not.

"Here. Purity bracelets. You can have one and I'll wear one too." He slipped one on his wrist, then took Lilly's hand and slipped the gold one over her hand and onto her wrist.

"Thank you, Oliver. It really means a lot." She wiped her eyes and gave him a light hug.

"No problem." He said.

From that day on, Lilly and Oliver wore their purity bracelets everyday. It wasn't just a purity bracelet, it was a friendship bracelet of sorts and they would be worn forever. Hey, they don't call them Best friends forever for nothing!

**(AN: I love wearing those bracelets and get comments all the time. I don't really let it bother me though. I just wanted a hugging scene with Lilly and Oliver. Hey, I needed my dose of Loliver for today. I got the idea of this from the colorful friends(dot)2ya(dot)com. Join if you can! You can see a picture of the black bracelets on my profile. I'll try to get a pic of the purity ones too, cuz Mitchel and Emily wear those. I have no idea if they're purity bracelets or not, but still. Please review!)**


End file.
